Apocalypse Horsemen
"Maveth's oldest children: if they ever arrive on Earth, it would mean the Apocalypse is coming. To unleash them, the Seventh Seal must be broken" -Malthael explaining the Apocalypse Horsemen. Apocalypse Horsemen are Maveth's oldest children and the Primordial Riders of the Apocalypse: they are famous and feared all over the Universe, since it has been prophesied that should the Four ever be walking the Earth, it would mean the Apocalypse is coming. History Birth Out off all creation, the Horsemen birthes are unique: Maveth only gave them form, but their coscioussness were born from the negative energies of the conflicts that many creatures brought all over the world, forming these negative amounts of power that Maveth used to create the Apocalypse Horsemen. Maveth then kept a bit of the negative energies from where the Horsemen were born, so that they could be used to give birth to what would become the race of the Riders of the Apocalypse. First War of Earth When the Demons attacked for the first time the Earth, the Apocalypse Horsemen were already born and they were already famous for fighting against the Dark Ones, helping the Angels to seal them away. When the Demons found the Earth and started to corrupt humanity, at first the Horsemen were sent to help the Angels, however Maveth soon decided to aid the Demons, hoping to become more powerful. And so the Horsemen aided the Demons, forcing Angels to form an allegiance with Faeries, Space Monitors, Chronologistes and many Pagans to defeat the combined forces of the Dark Ones, Demons, Apocalypse Riders and Reapers: in the end the Angels and their allies won, but at a terrible cost. Seventh Seal After deafiting the forces of evil, Anu and the other Primordial Beings trapped Tathamet's soul inside the Black Soulstone, Shelob's conscioussness inside a Mark, put Chaos into a deep sleep and they banished Maveth in the Veil. They also forged seven Seals to keep trapped the most dangerous beings in the Universe and among them there were the Apocalypse Horsemen, that are trapped in the last Seal. Characteristics Each Horsemen is the avatar of one of the aspects of the Apocalypse and as such they are described as being chaotic, with little restrain toward those that dare to stand in their ways. The Horsemen are described as being completely devoted into bringing the Apocalypse, so that they can free themselves from the Seventh Seal and wage war on Earth. Apocalypse Horsemen are described as being evil creatures and as the world continued to grow, they have become only much worse than before, since now their armies has really grown and now they are even more powerful than before, since a much greater level of negative energy exist in the world. Apocalypse Horsemen are very deceptive and dangerous, since they have a great amount of power than many fear, since they can easily best and defeat even many Half Breeds, athough there are some that are above his powers. Death.jpg|Death (Pale Horsemen) Famine.jpg|Famine (Black Horsemen) Pestilance.jpg|Pestilance (White Horsemen) War.jpg|War (Red Horsemen) Known Apocalypse Horsemen *Death *Famine *Pestilence *War Powers and Abilities Apocalypse Horsemen are Maveth's most powerful minions after Samael and they are known to possess powers and abilities that makes them extremely dangerous: the Horsemen are also linked to their horses and they are weaker when they are not near them. Along with their basic powers, each Horsemen is the enbodiment of one aspect of the Apocalypse and this gives accesses to each one of them to unique powers. The four Horsemen together are powerful enough to challenge a Mid tier Omnipotence being. * Low Tier Omnipotence: the Horsemen are very powerful beings and they can reach almost the power of an Archangel, however they are weaker than the first three Archangels, that surpasses them in power and they can only defeat them if they use their avatar form and, in case of Lucifer, they can only best him if they work together. This said, Apocalypse Horsemen are still very powerful opponents and they can defeat many foes individually, showing to be really dangerous even for an untrained hybrid sired by a Primordial Species. ** Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: as the Brirgers of the Apocalypse, Horsemen have a great amount of control over the powers of the Apocalypse and they can destroy many things with thier powers, making them extremely dangerous. *** Apocalytic Elements Manipulation: '''each Horsemen can manipulate his Apocalypse element and he can use to empower themselves, since they are the incarnations of these elements, allowing them to become very powerful, especially during the Apocalypse, when their powers will be at their peak. ** '''Mid Tier Omnipotence (Avatar Form): when they reveal their avatar appearence, Apocalypse Horsemen reach almost a higher levl of omnipotence, allowing them to become a great challenge even for a half breed sired by a Primordial Species and they can face together even a Nephalem sired by a Prime Demon or an Archangel, however even together, they are still a tad weaker than Sargeros in his basic powers. * Immortality: '''the Horsemen of the Apocalypse are over 13,8 billions of years old and they don't age and they will live until the Apocalypse. Killing them is very hard and when they are in their avatar form only those that are at least High Tier Omnipotence can beat them. ** '''Superhuman Healing: Apocalypse Horsemen heal very fast from common injuries and is very hard to injure them permanently, since their connection with the Veil allows them to take power from it and to heal most injuries. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Apocalypse Horsemen are next to impossible to kill, since they are protected by the nature of the Primordial Being of Death and she protected their body with shields that allows them to resist even weapons such as Archangel blade and being able to take the hits of Gloriosus. The Horsemen can also moderately resist the powers of a Neo Warrior, but if they fight two or more of them, they will overpower them with thanks to their powers. * Elementukinesis: Apocalypse Horsemen have a great level of control over the elments, but they especially control those that rapresent their attributes. ** Cryokinesis (Death): '''Death can mnipulate the ice around himself and use it into every way that he likes, allowing him to freeze his foes and easily kill them. Death can also channel the ice through his two scythes, allowing him to kill many foes in few moments. ** '''Aerokinesis (Pestilence): Conquest can manipulate the air around himself and use it to levitate and even fly, allowing him to use it to also enchant his distance weapons, allowing him to shot at a greter distance than what many would expect. ** Poison Manipulation (Famine): Famine uses poisons to bring famine in the world, allowing her to kill many foes effortlessly; he also uses poison to empower her weapons and finish his foes if they have survived his strikes. ** Pirokinesis (War): War has great control over the flames and he can use them in any ways, either as a weapon or as a shield. War can also generate flames when he reveals his avatar form, making him extremely powerful. * Supernatural Strength: Apocalypse Horsemen are strong enough to challenge a common Heaven Archangel, however Lucifer, Michael and Samael can easily beat them, since their powers are greater than those of a common Archangel. Horsemen can also defeat all Prime Demons except Lilith, who can defeat them individually, but they would defeat her if they fight together. Apocalypse Horsemen would be a challenge even for the strongest Half breeds, since they cannot be controlled by them. * Supernatural Speed: Horsemen are very fast and they can cross great distances in seconds, however they are slower than Primordial Species with wings, that can use them to outclass them. When a Horsemen uses his full speed, he can move so fast that a normal man would not even see him coming. ** Horse Speed: when they are riding, Horsemen are far faster than normal, allowing them to move so fast that even Horsemen can move from country to country into minutes. Horsemen can also use this great speed to break through legions of enemies and even go through a mountain with ease. * Supernatural Agility: Apocalypse Horsemen are very agile and they are known to be very balanced, as it is shown by how easly they ride without losing their balance. They can also use their agility to easily go on or off from their horses and make incredible moves: Horsemen are known to be able to make many acrobatic abilities without risking anything. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Apocalypse riders posses incredible reflexes that allows them to face foes that would normally outclass them; they showed to be able to take even weapons in the middle of the air or to avoid blasts that even a common Nephilim would not be able to avoid. * Supernatural Durability: Apocalypse Horsemen are very durable and is almost impossible to hurt them, except for weapons of others Primordial Species, that can still hurt and destroy them. Apocalypse Horsemen are empowered by Maveth, the Primordial Being of Death and this allows them to hold their own even against Primordial Species and to resist when others would fall. * Supernatural Stamina: created by the hands of Maveth, Horsemen don't need food, water or sleep to survive and they can never get tired. * Teleportation -''' Weaknesses Harming Beings * '''Horses Absence: if the Horsemen do not have their horses, they will be still powerful, however they will be weaker than what they could be, however this won't work if the horse is near his rider, but not on the physical world. * Half Breeds: 'common Half Breeds cannot defeat the Horsemen, especially if they activate their full powers, in which case they can hardly been injured by the weakest Half Breeds. * '''Nature Beings -' Since the Horsemen are Apocalyptic creatures, they are vulnerable to Nature beings and as such Nature creatures can hurt them. Items * '''Magical Weaponary: '''while weapons that do not belong to Primordial Species cannot kill Apocalypse Horsemen, they can still harm them, however they will be able to quickly recover from these wounds, especially Death. * '''Seventh Seal: '''as long as the last Seal is not destroyed, the Horsemen will be trapped and banished into the Veil and they will be very weak, however when the Seventh Seal is broken, the Horsemen will be summoned on Earth at their full strenght. Destroying Beings * '''Higher Half Breeds: an half breed sired by Primordial Species can defeat one of the Apocalypse Horsemen, but only those sired by the most powerful beings can match them if they are all four together. If the Horsemen enters inside their Avatar Form, only the most powerful Half Breeds will stand a chance against one of them. * Primordial Beings: the Horsemen's mother and uncles can effortlessly destroy any Horsementhe Horsemen. * '''Primordial Species: '''beings that reach the power of Primordial Species can best the Horsemen, however only those that reach a level of power of Mid Tier Omnipotence can beath them. Items * '''Primordial Species Weaponary: '''weapons wilded by Primordial Species are powerful enough to kill the Hosemen, however they can still resist them, especially Death. Category:Eternal Battles Category:Primordial Species Category:Riders of Apocalypse Category:Apocalypse Horsemen